A Second Chance
by TheWinterBells
Summary: An AU Story. If the love of Rachel's life dies, can she ever love again? And what happens if the person she falls for, has a secret of his own? Can she move on with her life or will it come back on her? Rated M for Future Chapters.


Disclaimer: I own Nothing

A/N: Hi guys, this is a brand new story. I hope you like it, i just liked the idea and thought you might like it. Any reviews would be great! I'd appreciate some tips if you have any also xo

Chapter 1 -

Rachel Berry was in love. It sounded weird to say, she had never been in love before but she knew that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Rachel met Luke sophmore year. Most people don't believe in love at first sight but for Rachel, it was. She'd gotten caught in a storm, and her umberella had broken but Luke had came to the rescue and gave her a jacket, his jacket. He didn't care how cold or wet he was, that's the kind of person Luke is. After that, they'd spent every moment together. She lost her virginity to him and she never regretted it. She was his. She couldn't wait to tell their children the story of how they met, how they fell in love. 6 years later, they were still in the same place they were when they first met, happy and in love.

It was nearing Luke's 21st birthday. Rachel wanted to do something ultra special for him, she usually got the family together and she sang happy birthday. She knew he loved that, loved her voice. He'd told her so many times and she'd never got tired of hearing it. It gave her more confidence, knowing that he was backing her. This year, however, she wanted to do something special. Important. Memorable. She had everything arranged. She had planned it for months. The plane tickets and the beautiful hotel beside the sea in Dubia, but first, she had managed to get her hands on 2 broadway tickets for Les Mis. It was her favourite musical of all time and she knew that he loved these kinds of things. Pulling the strings hadn't been easy. She had to get 2nd row because nobody would give her first row but like that would make a difference she told herself, praying that he would love them just as much. She had pondered on where to take him on holiday but she had chosen Dubia because she knew he had relatives up there. She'd never met Luke's relatives. She knew that he had a brother and parent's living up there and she'd been keen to meet them but they'd never had the money to travel and Luke's family didn't either.

The morning of Luke's birthday, Rachel woke up first. She loved waking up first because she could just watch him sleep. She loved looking at his dimples, his blond hair all messy from sleeping, his long eyelashes. She loved every bit of him.

"You know if you keep looking at me, i'll manage to sleep" he croaked out, smiling. His eye's were still closed which made Rachel ask herself if she was imagining things but when his arm's opened, she knew it was real.

She sank into his arm's beside him.

"Sorry" she mumbled, though she wasn't really.

Slowly he opened one eye, and then the other. He grinned at her, using the smile he knew that made her weak at the knee's.

"Happy birthday baby" she smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He tryed to deepen the kiss and at first, she nearly sank into him but she knew that if she did, she'd never get to show him his birthday present. She pulled back breathless.

"I got you presents" she managed and Luke stared at her, the sparkle in her eye's. She was amazing.

She lifted herself from his arm's and got out of bed, creeping around the room in her white silk nighty. It took everything Luke had not to pounce on her, he didn't care about presents. He wanted her, but he knew that this was important to her so he stayed.

She soon returned with an envelope and a few neatly wrapped presents. Rachel always managed to wrap everything exactly the way it should be, no mistakes and he loved her for it.

"Open them" she sang, jumping on the bed. Luke laughed at her eagerness and tore off the wrapping paper on the first parcel.

"New Jeans, I love them!" he smiled, grabbing the next one. Rachel always thought of everything he needed. She spoiled him, but he loved spoiling her too.

"A karaoke player" he screamed wrapping his arms around a laughing Rachel.

"Now i can sing with you" he said, pecking her on the lips.

"But don't you steal my solo's!" she mocked pushing him back over to his side to open the remaining present. His hand's went over the envelope and she gasped, she hoped he liked them.

Luke opened the envelope and pulled out 4 bits of paper. They looked like paper at first but he soon realised he was wrong as he looked at them, examining each of them. He could see Rachel biting her lip from the corner of his eye.

"Broadway tickets! Dubia Tickets!" his smile lightened up the room, causing Rachel to smile and breath out. She had done okay.

"I figured we could go see your family" she asked.

"I LOVE YOU" Luke screamed and jumped on her, throwing the tickets and presents on the floor beside the bed.

"Now it's time for your present" he said kissing his way down Rachel's neck.

* * *

"I never thought i'd enjoy the musical as much as i did" Luke said, linking Rachel's arm.

Rachel smiled, she was pleased he liked it.

"Good, it took me alot to get those tickets!"

Luke grabbed Rachel's waist from behind, continuing to walk. It made Rachel laugh because they were now waddeling before Luke came to the from of her making her hault.

"Did i ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked, staring at her. She could have just stared, got lost in his eyes but she knew that he wanted an answer.

"Nope" she mocked.

"Well i do so don't ever forget it" he said kissing her deeply, his tongue battling with hers. They eventually pulled away breathless.

"Now, i know how to sing" he said, killing the mood slightly but she didn't care.

"You do? Huh, show me" she folded her arms and stood as she watched him taking a few steps back, looking at her. The street and roads were silent. She watched him make a face, sticking his tongue out at her, and pretend to play guitar.

"There are no guitar's in Les Mis" she said raising an eyebrow.

"This is my personal remake, non classical version" he grinned and went into his rocking solo.

"On-On-On My Own, Yeah my Own, Pretending, Like pretending, he's beside me" he jumped around the road mocking the classical she loved but he did a great job and she didn't care so much. It was so funny to watch.

Luke continued with his guitar solo and singing, not hearing or seeing the speeding car coming down the road.

"THANKYOU AND GOODNIGHT!" Luke laughed, staring at Rachel, who was laughing so hard. He loved the way she laughed at his immature jokes.

Suddenly, Rachel's face changed into fright. Was something wrong? Then he heard it, a screeching noise and quickly swung to his left and saw the speeding car coming towards him. He tried to run, his eye's focusing on Rachel. She was running towards him, screaming. He looked at her. He knew he was too late to move. He had to look at her one last time, his eye's saying it all. He didn't have time to speak, he knew that. With one last glance, it went black. He felt nothing. Rachel's face was gone, her screaming, everything was gone.


End file.
